imagine me this!
by sofi-spyder-sparx
Summary: beetlejuice and lydia decide to watch a meteor shower, and witness shooting stars,they both make a wish unfortanultly for them bj's wish comes true bjxld
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine me this.**

Me and beej where lying on my lawn just waiting for the star shower, I loved it at night it was so peaceful and tranquil and because no-one was out it was like me and bj are the only people on the earth, "hey look babes there's millions of shooting stars, make a wish" I shut my eyes tight and thought of my wish, then opened my eyes again "what did you wish for lyds?" I smiled at him "that they guy I really like will kiss me one day" he put his finger down the back of his throat "didn't know you were the mushy type, babes" I giggled "I'm not I'm just a teenage girl" he looked at me confused this caused me to giggle more "never mind, what did you wish for?" he shrugged it off "I'll tell you but don't laugh, coz it's really stupid"

"I promise" he took a breathe in "that everything everyone imagines us doing or being happens, also if they use the phrase imagine if" I looked at him confused "okay that's just strange" he grinned a big toothy grin, I couldn't help but laugh. "well I better get home babes" I nodded "beetlejuice,beetlejuice,beetlejuice" and with that he disappeared.

I started to walk towards my house when out of the blue I heard delias voice, but I could have sworn she was asleep "I wish that Lydia would wear more dresses that showed her figure, like the young lady she is" that's weird what a random thing to say, just as I had thought that my dress seemed to take it's self in to create a style that showed off my hour glass figure, what's happening ?! Then it hit me beetle juices wish came true, oh no!

I walked up to my bed putting my night dress on this was now figure enhancing, damn beetle juice and damn Delia. Maybe when I wake up in the morning this nightmare will be over.

*over in the neither world*

"move it ginger, unless you want to be spider cider" she was blocking the doorway as usual "beetle juice I wish you were more polite to me" I then kneeled down, why the hell am I doing this "I'm terribly sorry miss ginger, I was in a rush, but I insist after you" she looked at me in shock I think I would have too if it was possible "errrrr thank you" I just simply bowed, "my wish came true this is going to be interesting" I said to myself, "just hope no-one does anything like that again, oh well off to bed"

*back in the mortal world*

I woke up not in the best mood to discover all my clothes were still perfectly fitted "damn it!" I decided to go down stairs and get some breakfast, then Delia spotted me "oh Lydia you look so beautiful" I put on a fake smile "I fancied a change" I said laughing unevenly, she hugged me then put a plate of pancakes in front of me "did you make them?"

"no sorry I got them from the packet" I frowned on the outside but smiled on the inside "okay" she can't trace that back to me hating her cooking it's to simple a word. Once I finished the pancakes I decided that I'd visit the neither world and confront beej on his wish coming true "emm I'm going to draw in my room" they both just smiled and nodded in my direction.

Once I was in my room I locked the door so that nobody could enter except Percy though the cat flap but I doubt he'd tell anyone bout my little secret. "though I should be wary, I venture someplace scary, haunting I turn loose, beetlejuice, beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE, we both faced each other "the wish came true!" we yelled at each other in unison, I couldn't help but giggle slightly "I can't stop being nice to ginger, it's killing me babes"

"yeah well you did wish it, and it can't be amended until another meteor shower, which isn't until another 10 months" we both frowned at this "damn that is a long time"

"your telling me, I think I'll die wearing all these figure hugging clothes" I could feel him viewing my profile "I dunno they kind of suit you" I put my hands on my hips "your not helping"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a guy, why don't you just buy baggy clothes"

"juice in a pair of baggy pants" he did as I requested "okay now hand it to me" he did so, the now baggy pants transformed into slender almost skin tight pants now, "wow your hexed babe" I just stuck my tongue out at him suddenly there was a voice, it sounded like scuzzo "did you know beetlejuice has a girlfriend"

"do I ?" he directed the question to me, then another voice this time of a woman "does he?"

"yeah that Lydia girl"

"ooooo,I knew they were close but I didn't know they were like that" I looked at him, he had this crazy look in his eyes and a smile on his lips, I couldn't help but smile but it wasn't the kind I usually used around him, it was a flirtatious one "so can I escort you to the cinema" he held out his hand, I giggled then took his hand "feel like not watching a movie?" a big cheesy grin played across his face "you know it" he pulled me in close his hands wrapped around my waist "hold on tight babes" I pulled him into a deep kiss, both closing our eyes.

As we opened our eyes we caught sight of a horrified Jacques and ginger "did we miss something, oui?" beetlejuice glanced at him "what you talking bout bone head?"

"what jaques means is it's a bit of a shock seeing you kiss" we both raised an eyebrow "it's what you do if your dating" we both said in unison "jinx you owe me a favour later" I beat him to the mark we both giggled then blushed. Damn scuzzo if I knew where he was I'd kill him into a third death. "so how long has this been going on?" we both looked at each other then back at ginger "for a while, now if you excuse miss ginger and bone head we have a movie to catch" I smiled taking his hand in mine, leaving a dumbfounded jaques and ginger.


	2. the dating game

**I do not own beetlejuice or any of his friends they are not born from me in anyway they are all the brain children of the glamorous and talented mr Burton.**

**Thanks for the comment, here's my latest update enjoy :D**

The dating game:

Lydia's pov

We finally got to the movie but I couldn't help and curse scuzzo he was so going to pay if I find him, I'll wring his neck, stupid assumption I like beej, but I don't like him more then a friend, sure I get giddy when he kisses me and when he holds my hand, but I just thought that was the dynamics of touch , kind of like when a man gets an erection. I could feel my face heating up as I thought about this. "babes, what film do you want to see?" this caused me to snap back into reality "huh, oh I don't mind you choose sweetie" sweetie I've never said that before, I could feel a sweet sickly smile grace over my lips, he smiled back at me I could see all the beetles running through his teeth "I like it when you smile babes, lights up your eyes" I could feel a blush playing over my cheeks, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, no guys really paid attention to me in the living realm I was the type of pretty that they wanted.

Beetlejuice's pov

When did I know how to impress a girl, I couldn't look at her not properly, am I feeling guilt the fact that my big mouth had some part in this, I couldn't tell her that she'd hate me for the rest of her life and her afterlife, but she seemed to enjoy being with me more then just friends. Who knew really that those stupid flying lights actually did make wishes come true. I looked back over to her "I really mean it, babes, you have a beautiful face" I watched how she blushed again her eyes fluttering as each time her lids went down I lost more breathe, I went to look back at the young ghoul at the box office "two tickets to the sliming please"

"that will be $12 please" I put down the money on the counter "oh beej is this the remake, because I love the original" I smiled back at her "nope babes, it's the original, it's classic flicks night, I love the book it has some great comedy parts in it" she just smiled back at me mouthing the word o between her tender lips , as I picked up the tickets in one hand, I took her small hand in my other "do you want anything to eat?" she just nodded her reply, she seemed strangely quiet now, had I done something? Already, but surely it would take someone to wish we'd broken up or that we were having problems and I didn't hear anything "hello beej, is there anybody in there" I looked round "huh?"

"the guy wants to check our tickets" I reached into my pocket "oh right sorry about that" I showed him the tickets and he nodded "scream 5" I nodded back at him.

We took our seats ,right at the back you always got the best view from here and it was a lot more private as long as someone didn't sit next to you, which seemed like we weren't going to have any privacy witch hazel and deadly nightshade had to sit next to us " beetle, I didn't know you were still allowed in here?" I bit my lip down so that I wouldn't yell " do you mind I'm on a date" the both exchanged glances before both looking round me "bit young isn't she?" I decided to keep my cool, I didn't want to ruin this for lyds "she's nearly 18" they both sneered "how old are you?"

"21" I said this whilst sticking my tongue out "what my sister means is, in her years, we now she's living" I looked downcast "621" Lydia looked back from me to them "excuse me ladies if I may say something" they were about to open their mouth but Lydia cut them off "love has no age, I love bj and I'm pretty sure he loves me" they both looked at me then him, then looked at each other " everybody knows what he loves" the other twin nodded "and it's not cuddling" they both cackled , leaving a confused look on lyds face "what do they mean beej?" I scowled at the two witches "nothing, they are just jealous" she smiled back at me, but I had a feeling she wasn't entirely convinced.


End file.
